1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to barriers for temporary roadway or pavement barrier systems.
2. Prior Art
U.K. Patent Specification Nos. 1531724 and 1531725 describes temporary roadway or pavement barrier systems in which spaced free standing posts have horizontally extending barrier planks suspended between them. The planks have highly reflective surfaces of alternately coloured patches or areas (e.g. red and white) along the planks to enhance the visibility of the planks. Nevertheless the planks do not have a high degree of visibility particularly at night time when illuminated, for example, by the light beams of a motor vehicle which are incident on the barrier planks at an acute angle thereto.